


You are insufferable in the morning!

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Tumblr Otp prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Living Together, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Use of Powers, Waking Up, sebastian should be a warning in itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: In the morning there was no one that could keep up with Sebastian, not even Sam, and less with his flirting.





	You are insufferable in the morning!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt where:
> 
> Person A: *Yawns*  
> Person B: Yeah, being pretty must be tiring.  
> Person A: *tilts his head* then you must be exhausted.  
> Person B: *Blushes furiously*

That morning when Sebastian had woken up, like always Sam wasn't next to him, he couldn't understand how he always was so hyper in the mornings and woke up so fucking early unlike himself who had the bad habit of waking up really late, when Sam had already the breakfast prepared and probably was finishing eating it at the moment.

He slowly raised from his bed, and run a hand through his mess of light brown locks and rubbed at his eyes hoping to wake himself up a little more and see things better but he couldn't help being extremely exhausted still. He put a T-shirt he took from the floor, that he probably had thrown there last night and put it on, to then follow the smell of freshly baked food to the kitchen where Sam surprisingly was still cooking with his back to him. He leaned on the doorway watching his boyfriend cook without the other noticing him, till the pink haired boy squeaked when he accidentally dropped his fork to the floor and heard a chuckle making him squeak again, this time in surprise and he almost hit the pan with his arm.

-Jesus! This morning I can't coordinate!- he exclaimed grumbling to himself while he served the finished food in two dishes and turned to offer a lazy smile to his boyfriend.

-Morning Seb-he said this time softer crossing his arms and watching his sleepy boyfriend who was stretching his arms above his head and yawning still tired. He couldn't help staring at the other, he just was so handsome that he also couldn't help the words that rushed out his mouth without thinking.

-Yeah, being handsome must be tiring- he commented out aloud without thinking to then feel ashamed but before he could say anything else, Sebastian had chuckled and tilted his head to the side with an arched eyebrow before coming closer to him and wrapping lazily an arm around the other's waist.

-Oh really? Then you must be exhausted, kitten-he whispered with a lazy smirk watching as the other transformed into a stuttering blushing mess and tried to hit his arm with his hands weakly muttering something about how stupid he was.

-You baka, Sebastian-the pink haired complained  blushing red and hiding his face on the other's chest. He always knew how to embarrass him with his stupid sucky flirting.


End file.
